Brace Yourself, It Gets Worse
by sharnirose
Summary: It's just like all the other times Ellie Queen has moved schools. Only this time there are boys, parties, midnight road trips, sexy times, oh and did i mention werewolves?What happens when she falls for more than one guy? What happens when she finds out she had supernatural secrets of her own? Loosely based around episodes, probably not in order. Rated M for later chapters xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beacon Hills was small. Much smaller than the big cities Ellie was used to. Her mother, Jenny, was a corporate CEO, a job which involved her and Ellie moving around a lot of the time. Interestingly enough Beacon Hills was where Ellie's mother had decided that they were going to live more permanently, well at least where Ellie would live more permanently.

Ellie had never been in one school longer than 6 months so her mother had decided it was time for her to make some proper friends. Beacon Hills just happened to be somewhere in between the two large cities which she worked the most, making it the most practical place to live. Ellie knew that Jenny probably wouldn't be home for long periods of time but she was okay with it. Living in a big city had made her more independent; she was used to doing all the cooking and cleaning and she liked to be alone.

Ellie watched as the houses blurred past them. Houses soon turned into forest, and in no time at all they were pulling into a driveway some 5 minutes from the forest edge. The house was unlike anything Ellie had lived in before. Compared to the large, modern hotels and apartments they had stayed in the small cottage seemed tiny. Ellie never liked the cities, although she never showed it she had always dreamed of moving to the country side. This was probably the closest she was going to get.

The small cottage was in the back corner of a large clearing in the forest. Ivy and roses crawled up the white beams and walls and the large front door had one of those old brass knockers in the shape of a lion's head. The moving in truck was already parked in the drive with the men pulling out beds and drawers and bookshelves, carting them into the house. Jenny parked the car to the side of the house and turned to Ellie with a giant smile on her face.

"Come on Ellie, I have a surprise for you!" she said excitedly. Ellie got out of the car and followed her into the house. The interior was modest, suiting the outside of the house. The ceiling was surprisingly high and although the cottage seemed small from the outside, it was much more spacious and open from the inside. Her mother led her down the end of the hallway and stopped in front of a large set of double doors. She motioned for Ellie to go in. Ellie braced herself and pushed the doors open. A large room with a high ceiling greeted her first; the smell of books greeted her second. Covering the far wall, ceiling to floor, were books. Every type of book you could imagine. A ladder was pushed up against the wall for the higher up books. In the middle of the room was a large table with many chairs around it and on the adjacent wall was a large open fire place. The thing that Ellie had her eyes glued to however was by the far end of the wall of books; a grand piano. Ellie contained her excitement, not wanting to give away her nonchalant attitude, and walked over to the piano. She ran her hand over the keys; the sound was so much better than her electric one she had been stuck with. She turned to her mother and frowned.

"Is there a catch for me getting all this?" Ellie said, gesturing around her. Her mother walked up to her and placed her hands either side of Ellie's face.

"I know I haven't been there for you lately," Ellie snorted at this but her mother continued, "but I am trying my hardest to make it up to you. I am going to try and come home as often as I can but you know how unreliable I can be, so I want you to be comfortable in this house. I want you to have everything you want." She said with a smile. Ellie couldn't argue with that, she knew her mother cared, even if she wasn't always there to show it. Her mother pulled Ellie into a hug and she surprised herself by hugging her back. Jenny pulled back and gestured towards a spiral staircase in the corner of the room.

"You're room is up there, go get settled in and I'll call you down for dinner". Ellie climbed the spiral staircase. It led directly to a room, her bedroom she guessed as her bed and bags were already there waiting for her. A large window with a seat joined to it faced out into the forest on the far side of the room. Her large queen bed was pushed up against the adjoining wall and her desk was against the opposite wall to the bed. The last wall held 2 doors. Ellie opened one into a large bathroom complete with shower, bathtub and matching sink. She opened the other door to a walk in wardrobe. She sighed and fell back on her bed. Her room was more than she had imagined. She would have to do something big to thank her mother; maybe a surprise party when she next got back from her next work trip.

For the next 2 hours Ellie unpacked all her stuff. She put all her clothes into her spacious new wardrobe and made several trips to add her own books to the library down stairs. Twice she stopped to play a few pieces on the piano but decided it best not to get too lost in it as she could be there for hours. Just as she had opened her laptop to connect to the wifi she heard her mother call from somewhere in the house. Going down the stairs and through the library she found the kitchen at the end of the hallway, complete with a helpless looking mother and a smoking oven. Ellie laughed as her mother ran around trying to swish the smoke away from the smoke detector. Ellie walked over and turned the oven off, opened several windows and carefully opened the oven door. She was overcome with smoke as it filled her mouth and eyes. Stepping away from the oven she cleared her eyes to see her mother furiously waving a tea towel in below the smoke detector. Ellie couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. This set off her mother and soon they were both lying on the ground with tears in their eyes. They hadn't laughed together like that in year and Ellie had missed it.

"I guess I'll go get us some takeaways from town" Ellie said when they had finally stopped laughing. Jenny just nodded and started to clear the charred remains of the... Chicken?

After Ellie had grabbed her leather jacket and wallet she climbed into her black jeep and began to pull out onto the road. Before she pulled out her eyes caught sight of something in the trees; two yellow orbs, like eyes, stared out to her. She shook her head and looked back, they were gone. She didn't think anything of it; there were probably owls or something out in the forest anyways.

She pulled out onto the road and headed towards town. The drive was short and soon she was pulling into a park at the local pub; Bernie's bar and takeaways. Stepping out of her jeep she pulled her jacket around her. She pulled the door to the bar open she was greeted with warmth and noise. Making her way over to the bar to order she felt some eyes on her. She turned and noticed a boy around her age staring at her. When he saw her looking her turned his head away in embarrassment, his cheeks tinted red. She felt her own cheeks blush; she had never been affected by boys and she couldn't understand why she was now. She turned back towards the bar and looked down towards her outfit. She was suddenly a little embarrassed she hadn't dressed a bit nicer; she was just wearing her light-wash jeans, oversized t-shirt and leather jacket, along with her Doc Martins. She shrugged, trying to get the boys face out of her mind, and signalled the barman over. She ordered her food and a drink and sat down to wait for her order. She sipped at her drink and scrolled through her phone for a while until she felt someone sit down beside her and looked up at the person. It was a strawberry blond haired girl that had been sitting in the same group the boy had been in.

"Hi, my name is Lydia. You must be new here; I haven't seen you around before." She said confidently.

"Ellie. I suppose your friend over there asked you to come over?" Ellie asked, gesturing over to the boy. He had been watching and turned away again, turning an even darker shade of red. Lydia just laughed.

"I'm always the one that gets conned into doing things. Stiles can never do his own dirty work." She said rolling her eyes. Ellie laughed, she liked this girl, and she rarely liked people upon first meeting them.

"Did you want to join us?" Lydia offered, gesturing over to the table full of people.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm just waiting for my order." Ellie said politely, she didn't really do well with new people. She tended to offend people more often than not.

"That's okay. Will we see you at school tomorrow?" she asked again, getting ready to go back to the group.

"Umm, yea. It's my first day." Ellie said, a little nervous at another new school. She never made friends well and always seemed to get on the teachers bad sides. She couldn't help it if she was too smart for the classes, got bored and then started talking back. She had promised her mother she wouldn't get suspended from this school but she doubted that the promise would be kept with a history like hers.

"Cool, well I'll see you then. You can sit with us at lunch if you like?" she said with a friendly smile.

"We'll see" Ellie said. She liked Lydia, maybe she would end up sitting with them tomorrow. Lydia gave a little wave and retreated back to her table, no doubt to recount the entire conversation. Right then her order was placed in front of her. Grabbing her food she placed her now empty glass on the bar, along with a tip. Making her way back out to the door she looked back at the group who were all watching her leave. She gave a small wave at the group, chuckling as they all turned away embarrassed that they got caught, before heading back into the cold and over to her jeep. Getting in her jeep she drove home, returning to a much cleaner kitchen, still with a faint smell of burnt chicken.

"Thank god, I'm starving" her mother greeted her as she walked in the door. Typical greeting. They spread the food out onto the table and dug in.

"Meet anyone nice?" her mother asked with a mouthful of fried rice. Her mother was a professional at her job, but at home she was as much a slob as a teenage boy.

"Just this girl, Lydia. She seemed nice. Offered to let me sit with her group tomorrow at school" Ellie said with a small smile.

"Wow, you never like people when you first meet them. Are you feeling okay? Need me to call a doctor?" her mother said sarcastically, acting shocked. Ellie just gave her a look and they both laughed.

"Very funny."

"Seriously though, are you gonna sit with them?" she pressed.

"Hmm, maybe. The rest of the group seem okay..." Ellie said, remembering the boy. Jenny noticed the slight blush on her cheeks and smirked.

"Does Ellie Queen have a crush?" she said teasingly.

"No!" Ellie said, blushing a little harder as she started to pack away the dinner dishes.

"If you say so..." Her mother said doubtfully. Ellie shut her up with a look and they both laughed. They hadn't spoken like this in years. It made Ellie happy that they were getting along after the incident of her Jenny's last boyfriend. Jenny's face turned serious again as she looked down at the table.

"Ellie, I leave for work tomorrow morning" she said sadly. Ellie frowned.

"So soon?"

"Afraid so" her mother said regretfully. "I wish I could stay longer, help you get settled in..."

"It's okay; you know I can look after myself. How long?" Ellie asked, hoping it would only be a week or so. She was enjoying getting along with Jenny.

"A month" her mother said after some hesitation.

"That's so long..." Ellie said sadly. Her mother pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

"Okay, well I'm gonna ahead to bed. First day of school tomorrow" Ellie said, pulling away from the hug. Her mother looked at her face.

"Good luck, you'll be fine. Don't piss anyone off, especially not the teachers. I know how you get. You know the house rules as well!" Jenny said, pretending to be serious.

"What house rules?" Ellie said with a snort.

"Exactly" her mother said with a laugh. Ellie was always known for having parties when her mother was away and she always ended up with naked boys in the house one way or another; usually due to her excessive skill in strip poker. They hugged again and Ellie went up to her room to get ready for bed. She stripped out of her clothes into a t-shirt and underwear and climbed into her bed, pulling her laptop onto her lap. She opened up her email to see a new email from Brandon.

_Dear Ellie,_

_ I miss you already! Everyone is driving me crazy at school and the gossip mill has started up as to why you left. Apparently you're pregnant with my baby... congrats! Anyways, email me when you have a moment. And don't you dare forget about me!_

_ Love Brandon xxx_

She chuckled at the email. Brandon was her best (and only) friend from her last school. The funny part was that he was 100% gay, not that anyone else knew that. She yawned widely and closed her laptop, deciding to email him back tomorrow, or better yet she would Skype him. Tomorrow was the first day at the school that she was going to graduate from. Excitement and nervousness ran through her, before she finally drifted off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Ellie struggled to get out of bed. She had set her alarm for 7 o'clock so she had time for a run but now she wasn't too keen on it. Still she dragged herself out of bed and put on her spandex, t-shirt and trainers. She let herself out through the sliding door and out into the cool morning air. She had looked up some forest tracks online and there was one close by that she would most likely be able to cut across to. Putting on a playlist and tucking her phone into her pants she took off in search on the pathway. Soon she had found it at was running smoothly through the forest. The sun was just beginning to rise and rays of light were streaming through the trees. In no time Ellie was halfway through her run and it was time to turn around.

She rested her hands on her knees for a breather. She was getting ready to turn around when something caught her eye. A large print in the dirt, nearly twice the size of a normal wolf paw. She searched in the direction and found there were more leading away from the path and into the woods. Checking the time she decided she had a few minutes to explore and so she followed the prints further into the wood, confident she would be able to find her way back. After a short while she came to a clearing where a large house once stood. Its remains were charred and it became obvious to Ellie that it was obviously a fire that had destroyed this house. Stepping carefully onto the porch she tried to look through the clouded windows. She desperately wanted to go inside but she was aware that she had school in less than an hour. Promising herself she would come back and explore, she turned around to leave and smacked into a large, muscular chest. Startled, she looked up at a man in his mid-twenties who was regarding her with suspicious eyes.

"This is private property" he said calmly.

"Maybe you should put a sign up" she said confidently, not fazed by his powerful demeanour.

"What were you doing?" he asked, pretending to be authoritative but Ellie could clearly hear the amusement in his voice.

"I was just, umm... exploring?" it turned out as more of a question than an answer. "I was out running" she tried again. This seemed to spark an interest in him.

"You shouldn't run in the forest. It's not safe." Ellie found this most curious, and she would have pressed more if she hadn't noticed the time and practically fled. At the edge of the clearing she turned back towards the house but the mysterious man was gone. Ellie frowned, she would find out who that man was.

She made it back home in time for a shower. She quickly changed into light-wash skinny jeans, a loose black t-shirt and her black Doc Martins. Shoving her laptop, Iphone, Credit card, IPod and a sketch pad into a large handbag, she pulled on her leather jacket and ran down stairs. She grabbed the set of keys on the bench and, locking the door behind her, climbed in her jeep and took off for school. She pulled into school with 5 minutes to spare and headed towards the main building. A few late students were still drifting in to school and looked her up and down as she made her way to the main doors. She followed the signs to the office and, finally, stood in front of a small old looking lady with about 1 minute to spare. The lady looked up at her and smiled. It was the kind of smile that you couldn't help smiling back at.

"You must be Ellie Queen. Welcome to Beacon Hills" she already had the timetable ready and had just started running through the classes with Ellie before two boys were dragged into the office by what looked like the gym teacher.

"Billinski. Whittemore. You can sort this out with the principle, not on my own damn time." the teacher practically threw them into the chairs lining one wall of the office. Ellie noticed the boy who had been staring at her the precious night. Another boy sat beside him with an arrogant look on his face. She figured he must be popular because he was really good looking. The office lady coughed to get Ellie's attention and they went back to talking about her schedule. Once she had practically memorized her timetable she thanked the kind lady; Barbara her name was, and began to exit the office. She turned slightly as she was leaving and caught the boys stare again, this time he didn't look away. When she was out of sight she just shook her head. What was this boy doing to her?

Making her way down the hallways Ellie easily found her way to her first class; English. She could see that the class was already under way when she knocked lightly on the door and opened it. She felt the whole class's eyes on her as she handed the teacher her note and felt her cheeks pinking.

"Class, this is our new student Ellie Queen. Please make her feel welcome." The teacher said to the class. Ellie turned towards the stares and located a spare desk right at the back of the class. Making her way down the row she was greeted with a smiling Lydia beside her desk. She sat down and turned to Lydia.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" Lydia whispered back, before turning her attention back to the teacher.

The class was quite boring. Ellie had already read all the reading material for this year so she practically slept. The teacher gave her disapproving looks when she pulled out her phone and started texting but didn't say anything. Ellie settled for texting Brandon.

_Hey Bran, in English. Soo bored. What you up to? Xx_

She had hardly pressed send before her phone was snatched out of her hand by Lydia. She typed away furiously then handed the phone back, giving Ellie a cheeky smile.

"I added my number" Lydia whispered. Ellie just smiled back at her and went back to scrolling through her phone. A minute later she got a message from Brandon and Lydia. Before she had time to check it the bell rang, signalling the end of the class. She was just leaving the class when the teacher called her back.

"I'd appreciate you not texting in class or talking to other students. You don't want a bad report from your first day." The teacher said, looking down her nose at Ellie. She was just about to retort but her mother's words flashed through her mind;"_Don't piss off the teachers. I know how you get."_

With a sigh she forced a smile.

"Sorry, it won't happen again". She practically ran from the class to keep herself from saying anything else. To her surprise Lydia was waiting outside for her.

"What do you have now?" she asked, swiping the timetable out of Ellie's hands. "Free period, same. You should come join us in the library" she said with a smile. Ellie began to follow Lydia down the hallways.

"So how did you find English?" Lydia asked as they walked.

"Pretty easy. I've already read the reading requirements" Ellie said.

"Same. Don't tell anyone but I'm actually really smart" she said with a wink. Ellie just chuckled.

Before they could say anything else they were at the library. Lydia pushed the door open and led the way to a table at the far side of the library. There were 3 people already there, 2 boys and a girl. Of course one of the boys was the guy who had been staring at her. She forced the blush from her cheeks and followed behind Lydia.

"Hey guys" Lydia whisper yelled. Everyone looked up.

"This is Ellie. Ellie this is Scott" Lydia gestured to the other boy who gave her a small smile, "This is Allison" gesturing to the girl who smiled too, "And this is Stiles" gesturing to the boy who had been caught staring 3 times now. He smiled, blushed, and then looked back down at her work. Lydia sat down at the end of the table, forcing Ellie to sit right next to Stiles. Ellie didn't mind too much.

"So what was the deal with you and the other guy in the office this morning?" Ellie asked Stiles with a nudge to his shoulder. He turned to her, shocked that she was talking to him. He quickly composed himself and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Jackson got what was coming to him" he said proudly, before turning back to his work. Was he going to leave it and not tell her what happened?

"What happened?" she asked again.

"I may have switched his underwear with a g-string..." he said cheekily with a wink. Lydia muttered something under her breath about Stiles getting what was coming to him at lunch too which Scott and Allison seemed to find funny but Stiles didn't seem to hear her. Ellie just laughed and looked at the message from Brandon.

_Free period! Shame bitchzz!_

Ellie chuckled at his bluntness and typed out a reply.

_I am now too so suck it! Skype? Xx_

Ellie sent it and looked up.

"Hey guys, is there somewhere I can Skype my friend?"

"You can probably just do it here, there's like no one else in here" Lydia said, before turning back to her work. Ellie nodded and opened up her laptop. She had just logged onto Skype when her phone buzzed.

_Do it now!_

Ellie laughed at Brandon's text and called him on Skype. He picked up quickly and soon she was looking at her crazy friend.

"Hey!" he said excitedly. They did imaginary air kisses and started talking. Nothing much had changed with Brandon, and apart from the pregnancy rumour there was no more gossip to report. Ellie huffed in annoyance.

"I always like a good gossip" she said with a whine. Brandon laughed.

"So how is the mysterious Beacon Hills? You haven't seriously offended anyone yet have you?" he asked bluntly. Ellie mock gasped.

"Who do you think I am? Some kind of bully?" she asked with fake hurt.

"That's exactly what you are" he said back with a chuckle. At this point Ellie noticed that everyone at the table was looking at her with slight concern. She laughed.

"He is totally kidding" she tried to reassure them. "Brandon, you're scaring my new friends." Ellie said, looking back at the screen.

"You have friends? I must meet them right away!" he said with amusement. She looked up at the others but they were already standing behind her to get in the shot. Ellie introduced each one. Brandon got extremely flirty with the two boys, making for a very entertaining time for the girls. Allison instinctively put her arm around Scott; Ellie had already guessed they were together. Brandon groaned when she did that, then turned his attention to Stiles instead, who gave Ellie a pleading look.

"Okay Brandon, that's enough making my friends uncomfortable, I got to go, free period is nearly over. You're gonna come see me in the break yea?" Ellie asked, trying to distract Brandon from Stiles.

"Of course! And make sure that mother of yours is away on one of her many work trips so we can throw an epic party!" he said with enthusiasm. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Brandon" she said, before disconnecting the call. She didn't wait for Brandon's reply; she knew he could talk for hours. She looked up at the others and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that, he was dropped as an infant." The others just laughed.

"Did he say you live alone?" Lydia asked.

"Well technically I live with my mother but she works a lot so she is hardly ever home"

"Where abouts do you live?" Scott asked.

"About 5 minutes from the edge of the Beacon Hills forest. It's kinda remote." Ellie said. Scott and Stiles looked at each other with worried glances for a second.

"What? Is that bad?" Ellie asked, unsure of their reaction.

"You just have to be careful in the forest. There have been a lot of 'mountain lion' attacks recently" Stiles said. Ellie hadn't missed the odd way he said mountain lions. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him but he looked away.

"So Ellie, are you coming to the formal on Saturday night?" Lydia asked. She was obviously trying to detract from the previous subject. Ellie let it go, this time. Something else was going on and she wanted to find out what.

"I didn't even know it was on" she said sheepishly. Lydia just looked at her is shock.

"Well then we have so much to organise!" She squealed in excitement. The rest of free period was spent talking over plans for the formal.


End file.
